1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wheel housing for a turbocharger that is assembled by joining a first structural body to a second structural body that have been separately formed, and in which a gas passageway is formed between the first structural body and the second structural body. The invention also relates to a turbocharger that includes the wheel housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-106667 (JP-A-2008-106667) describes a wheel housing for a turbocharger which is made by separately forming a metal-sheet-made scroll body as a first structural body and a metal-sheet-made base body as a second structural body, and then welding the scroll body to the base body.
In the above-described turbine housing, a corner portion is formed by a surface of the scroll body and a surface of the base body, so that exhaust gas flow near the corner portion is disturbed.
As shown in FIG. 12, a corner portion E is formed by the inner peripheral surface 133A of a scroll body 130 that faces an exhaust passageway 160 and the outer peripheral surface of a base portion 150, which also faces the exhaust passageway 160. When exhaust gas in the exhaust passageway 160 strikes the corner portion E, the flow of exhaust gas is disturbed.